Let Me Be Happy
by secondstart
Summary: Zuko is forced to confront his sister's relationship with Ty Lee.


Zuko had known it from the start, but something inside him still writhed in anger at the news.

Perhaps it wasn't anger at all, perhaps he was feeling so terrible because deep down he really did care about his sister, and deep down he really did care about Ty Lee.

Ty Lee wasn't even his friend, not at all. But she was someone who was loyal to him, who despite having other interests dedicated herself to undoing the wrongs she had done when Azula still had influence over her. She was part of the only people he could trust to do the right thing, the only people outside of the Avatar and his friends. As the Firelord, he was sure to keep people like her close under his wing. He needed people to fall back on, with absolutely no strings attached. His _nation_ needed people to fall back on. It didn't matter that she distanced herself from him.

What did matter was that, because the two weren't exactly best friends, he wasn't able to predict this coming as fast as it did.

She bowed before him, as he sat on his throne. She was wearing her Kyoshi Warrior uniform, but he could see bits of pink fabric peeking out beneath the collar.

"I can no longer serve you here at the palace," she began, "but rest assured that if my nation needs me, I won't hesitate to return to your side."

She let out a sad, breathy laugh, catching him off guard. "...after all, it would be an honor to fight in the name of such a great leader."

For a few moments, he said nothing. "Why?"

"I suppose I can't lie to you anymore." She continued, her voice rather quiet yet sure of itself.

She stood upright, and they made eye contact. Her eyes, usually big and full of happiness, he found to be narrowed in shame. "I love Azula."

She didn't say it proudly, but the words still stung him.

"I'm sorry, Lord Zuko." She pulled her fan out, and gently set it on the ground before her. "I never wanted... to betray your trust."

"...Does Mai know about this?" At the mention of his wife, her shoulders seemed to sink even lower.

"Yes." She replied. "She was the first to know." There was a pause, and then she laughed again. "She said she found it funny. She fell in love with the prince, and I...I.." She stopped, seemingly unable to finish that particular sentence.

"And you... You know where she is?" He hadn't seen his sister since she'd escaped into the forest.

"Yes." She repeated. "As your servant... As the nation's servant, I want to tell you, but... As her friend, her... lover, I cannot afford to betray her again."

He hated those words. He hated them, and as his blood began to run wild again he couldn't help but to wonder if Ty Lee knew what she was getting herself into.

"But you're an individual nonetheless." He was surprised at himself for objecting. "And as an individual, you do what _you_ think is right."

She nodded, understanding, but somehow he knew she wasn't going to be convinced so easily. "I know that... that's how you feel, Lord Zuko. Up to this point I've always agreed, more than anyone! But you can't ever understand the extent of my feelings for Azula, because nobody... no respectable person has felt honest feelings like these towards someone who has caused them so much regret and misery. I'm afraid that nothing you say will change that."

"Fine." His voice was cold. "I respect your decision. Leave."

She seemed surprised at his harsh tone. "Z-Zuko, I wanted to leave on good terms, and-"

" _Leave_." He pressed.

"But, we've known each other since we were kids, I don't-"

"Ty Lee." He interrupted. "I told you to leave."

" _Please_ -"

"' _Please_ ' what?!"

" _Please,_ just let me be _happy_!" She screamed. She was on the verge of tears, and if she didn't have a little bit of her dignity left she was sure she'd have been balling long before this moment. "I care about you, Zuko! Do you really think that even after all these years I still can't pin you down? Don't you know all the countless hours I've spent listening to Mai and Azula drone on and on and _on_ about you? Zuko this, Zuko that, it's always about you, you know?! Your sister has done terrible things, and I don't ever expect you to forgive me for this, but now it's become perfectly clear to me that if you returned any of the respect and fondness I have towards you, you wouldn't have made this so _hard_ for me!"

Her words bounced around easily in the large throne room, and the both of them stayed silent until the echoes faded from existence. "...I'm sorry." He finally said. "I was wrong to do that. I'm just angry. I'm so angry..."

"I figured you would be." Her voice was much softer now. "But Azula said she loved me, Zuko, you had to know." She was crying now, and she wiped her wet face as she sniffled.

"...I understand. Goodbye, Ty Lee." He finally said. The two of them took a moment to stare at their feet before she bowed once more, and left without another word.

 _'Azula said she loved me, Zuko.'_

 _Azula always lies._


End file.
